


Tal and Adi's sister

by Talthony69



Category: Nick Mayorga Fan fiction
Genre: F/M, Nick Mayorga X Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talthony69/pseuds/Talthony69





	Tal and Adi's sister

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [|Being in love with Nick Mayorga](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/537676) by bruhloveisbhad. 

Name): Nickie (Hair color): Bleached brown (favorite song): Lose Yourself/ Good Guy by Eminem (favorite color): light purple and teal/ turquoise I woke up to my annoying as fuck alarm and realized.I slept in about 3 hours and it was now, 8:00 am. I jumped up and hopped in the shower. After getting ready, I threw on some clothes and did my makeup. After that i grabbed my keys and phone and went downstairs to see my older brother Tal getting a popsicle out of the freezer. I knocked on his door and he yelled "come in". I opened the door and hugged Emily because she's my favorite. Adi is my younger brother and he is one of my favorites too. Nickie:"Hey guys! Do y'all wanna get food?" Adi:"Yeah! We're gonna go pick up Nick and Jojo too" Nickie:"Ight bet. We'll take my car" I drove my Range Rover so that we'd all fit. We walked outside and for into the car, me and Emily in the front, Adi and Tal in the back. I turned on my Bluetooth and put on 'That's My Girl' by Fifth Harmony. We jammed out until we got to Nick's house (Jojo had slept over at his house). We walk in like we own the place. Nickie: "Sup fuckers. Get ready to eat!" Nick: "Hey stupid." Jojo: Sup Nickie. I wrapped them in a hug full of love because I missed them. Jojo let go but Nick held on for a bit and I blushed. I might've developed a crush on Nick over the past few YEARS that we'd been friends. I just absolutely adore him. We drove to Panera and ordered our food. I got a large cheddar bacon soup in a bread bowl that me and Emily are sharing. Adi got some sort of soup, and Jojo and Nick got a GIANT bowl of Mac 'n Cheese. Nickie: Hey guys, guess what? Everybody:What?! ' Nickie: ADI'S PAYIN ' s Adi: Fuck you Nickie! A I laugh and thank him so very kindly. After we ate our food we had decided to go to the mall. This time Adi drove with Emily in shotgun and me, Jojo, and Nick in the back. I cuddled up to Nick and Jojo yelled "AHH THE SHIP IS SAILINGGG!!!" Nick and I blushed. We still cuddled until we got to the mall. Emily and I went to Freepeople and the boys dragged along. After that spree overall Emily and I spent a total of $500! The boys split the check and paid which we appreciated soooo much. After that we went to get some froyo. Nickie:"Nick come here" Nick walked over to me where I'm holding my sample cup of cookie froyo. As soon as he came I asked him to try it, but instead I smashed it in his face. After that I ran around the shop and everyone was staring. He started chasing me and he finally caught me and kissed me. The rest of the boys yelled "ouuuuu". We broke the kiss and paid for our froyo and left to the Free Time house jamming out to rap music. |10 minutes later| Nick and Jojo had their own rooms in the house so they crashed here for the weekend. Nick went to talk to Tal and Adi somewhere but I thought nothing of it. Nick:"Hey Nickie! Can you come up hereee!!!" Nickie:"Yeah!" I walked up upstairs to his room and opened the door. Nick:"Hey! Come here." You walk up to him as he engulfed you into a hug. Nick:"Nickie, will you be my girlfriend?" You start to blush profusely. Nickie:"YES YES YES! A million times yes!" He picked you up and spun you around. Nick:"let's go tell everyone!" He carried you bridal style down the stairs and went to the backyard where everyone was. Nick and Nickie:"guys guess what!" Everyone:"whatttt" Nick and Nickie:"We are dating!" Emily runs over to you and Nick puts you down. Emily hugs you tightly and all the boys congrats us. Tal:"Pool party tomorrow?" Everyone cheered. We all go inside and get ready for bed. Nick went to his room and I ran to my room and changed. I went to Nick's room and locked the door. (👀) He walked over to me and kissed me. We got into bed and watched a comedy by Gabriel Iglesias. We cuddled but 20 minutes passed and I feel a hand on my inner thigh. I looked at Nick and saw he was asleep so I turned the tv off and spooned with him. I saw him smile. We fell asleep.I You and Nick wake up to sirens filling the room. You check the time, 6:30 am. You guys hear a loud bang in the door. You scream and Nick opens the door to see Tal, Adi, Emily, Michael, Anthony, Caylus, and Jason. They laughed and jumped on the bed. I yelled at them to get off. Tal:"Get up!!!" Nickie:"alright alright I'm up" I Adi:"We have a party so get ready!" I roll out of bed and go to my room to get ready while Nick gets ready in his room. I wash my face and brush my teeth and change in to my bathing suit. I walk out to see Nick in his swim trunks and laugh. I Nickie:"wow baby. I love those!" Nick laughs and wraps his arms around me and runs outside where everyone else is. I scream and no one helps me. He threw me into the pool. Everyone laughs. Nickie:"Babeee! Whyyy" Nick:"Because I love you" I smile and get out so I can tackle Emily into the pool. All the guys were wearing the same swim trunks but some guys had pink instead of blue. Emily was wearing a cute bathing suit. I run behind Emily and pushed her into the pool. She screamed but Adi ruined it and got her out. Nickie:"Fuck you Adi! You ruined my prank" They laughed but soon everyone got into the pool while Tal barbecued with Caylus and Jason. Emily:"Hey Nickie! Let's play chicken" Nickie:"ohhh you're on!" I hop on Nick's shoulders, Emily on Adi, Anthony on Michael. We all fight. Anthony and Michael falls first then Emily and Adi. Nickie:"haha. Told you. I'm the best" After Tal finished cooking we ate. |30 minutes| (they finished eating) Nickie:"i love you Nick" Nick:"I love you more mamas" We all went back inside and took a shower. Fortunately, Nick and I took a BATH together 👀. We undressed and went into the tub. Nick held me from behind and grabbed ass. I turned around and laughed. I sat on his lap and stroked him underwater. We kissed and we decided to take it slow and stop there for now. We smiled and decided to take a shower. |1 hour later| Nickie:"hey baby" aisle Nick:"hey" N Nickie:"wanna go prank Adi and Emily?" Nick:"yeah! What kinda prank?" Nickie:"let's tell him I'm pregnant" Nick:"Ok. That means we have to buy a test" from Nickie:"I already did. I was gonna prank him before but my boyfriend broke up with me a week after so..." Nick:"ok bet let's go right now" I grabbed my camera to tell about my prank. "Hey wassup you guys! I'm Nickie Fishman and welcome to NickieFishman. If you're new welcome and thank you for joining us today. Today I have a special guess, my boyfriend Nick!" "Hey guys! Today we will be pranking Adi and Emily by telling them I got Nickie pregnant. No Nickie is not actually pregnant but she made a fake pregnancy test. " "Alright guys lets go! So Adi and Emily is in his bathroom right now so I'm just going to hide the camera first. Ok guys we're going to walk out of the room and pretend we never came in." We left the room and waited for them to go on the bed. I already drew the positive lines on the test so I knocked on the door. Adi:"come in" Nickie:"Hey guys! We need to tell you something." Nick and I sit in the bed. Nickie:"so we need to tell you guys something." Adi:"what is it" Nickie:"I-I'm pregnant." Nick gave Adi the test and Emily looks so shocked. Adi:"no. No way! Where's the camera?" Nickie:"there's no fucking camera Adi. Why would I play like this." Adi:"why didn't you tell Tal first?" Nickie:"because me and him are closer and I don't know what to tell him yet' I pretend to cry and Nick hugs me. Adi:"Hey! It's okay. We'll figure something out. Emily and I will help. You guys are 19 and we are 18 so it's not much of a difference." Emily hugs me and mumbles things that'll calm me down but I couldn't take it anymore. I laughed and that triggered Nick to laugh. Nickie:"guys it is a prank." I grabbed my camera and pointed it to Adi and Emily. Adi:"wait so was Nick in on it too?" I nodded. Emily:"WOW. I fucking hate you Nickie!!!" I made my outro and turned off my camera. We laughed it off and Nick and I left the room. We walked into my room and he laid in my bed. I got on top of him and kissed him all the way down to his neck. I gave him a hickey and he flipped me over and gave me hickeys on my neck and boobs. I moaned. We locked the door and decided to watch Netflix until we fell asleep. I woke up early to get ready to take Nick home. Nick was still sleeping but I knew he would wake up soon. I showered then I put on my favorite t-shirt. As soon as I finished, nick woke up and hugged then got ready. I walked downstairs and everyone stared at me. Tal:"uh Nickie. You uh..." He pointed to my neck. Nickie:"oh shit. I forgot." I shrugged and didn't care since everyone saw it already. Nick came down and gave me a kiss then we walked down the rest of the stairs. Adi:"Ouuu I wonder what Nick and Nickie were doing last night." Everyone(EVEN EMILY):" OUUUU" Nick and I blushed. Tal told Nick about the incident earlier and Anthony noticed Nick's hickey. His face got red. I laughed. Tal:"I have an announcement everyone! I have talked to Jojo mom and Nicks mom. They said that JOJO AND NICK CAN MOVE IN PERMANENTLY!!" Everyone cheered. Little did we know that while Nick was sleeping in my room Tal moved Jojo's and Nick's stuff in their rooms. We all went out to eat for breakfast now that I don't have to worry about Nick leaving. We ate at IHOP. |1 hour later because I'm too lazy to write about them at the restaurant| We were heading home until Adi decided to throw my phone out of the car window for a prank. Nickie:"ADI!!! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT. " (Oh and btw Tal is driving) Adi:"relax sis. I'll buy you a new one right now. Tal, TO AT&T" I sat in the car slowly dying inside with Nick comforting me. Once we got to the phone store Adi let me pick out a phone and a case. I also convinced Adi to get Nick one too. We got the same number too. We left with me very happy! I also convinced Adi to get me an extra phone case. On the way home, nick drove and I was passenger. I connected my phone to the radio and put on my Eminem playlist. I was jammin out with Nick. When we got home we all crashed. Goodnight. The next day, Nick woke me up around 9:00 am. Nick:"Hey baby! Good morning. Wake up, were filming today." Nickie:"okay. Imma go get ready right now" He smiled with his perfect teeth. Since Nick was already ready, I took a shower in his bathroom. When I finished I walked downstairs to where everyone was and Nick came and hugged me. Nick:"Always stunning me everyday" Nickie:"Aww babe!" I had to go run errand so I took Emily with me while Nick and Jojo filmed a video I |1.5 hours later| Emily and I came in with a couple of groceries since some bitchass people ate all the food. Nickie:"Nickkkk help" Nick ran to come help out. We put the groceries away. Nick:"Hey baby. Ready to film?" Nickie:"Yup gimme a second." I touched up my lipgloss and mascara. I walked downstairs to film. We're filming on Nick's channel. Nick:"Hey what's up you guys it's Nick Mayorga. I hope you're having a wonderful day. So today I have big news. " Nick pointed the camera at me and I smiled. We get into the frame together. Nickie:"So as you know I am the sister of Tal aka Reaction Time and Adi Fishman. The announcement is" Nick and Nickie together:"We're dating!" Nick:I hope you guys are okay with that but it wouldn't matter as long as we're happy. Nickie will post a video of us together on her channel soon." Nickie:"Go subscribe to me at NickieFishman" Nick walked away to finish up the vlog and I stood there smiling. Emily walked up to me. Em:"Hey Nickie! Let's go get food with the boys" Nickie:"Yes please I'm starving!"


End file.
